


Homecoming

by Vt_girl1701



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/pseuds/Vt_girl1701
Summary: After a long trip, Tony comes home tired and frustrated. Gibbs gives him a reason (or two) to smile.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> For Cutsycat and Jane_x80. For not only inspiring me, but encouraging me as well.

Returning home after a three day security conference in of all places Peoria, (thank you very much Vance) all Tony wanted was a hot shower and Jethro. Grabbing the doorknob, Tony went to push open the normally unlocked front door only to find it locked. Huffing in frustration, he dug in his pants pockets for his seldomly used house key. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside, hung up his jacket and toed off his shoes. He saw there were no lights on in the living room, which was odd as Gibbs’ car was in the drive and he was expecting him home, but hearing faint noises of sanding from the basement confirmed his presence.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Faint noises could be heard from the dining room. 

“Jethro! I’m home!”, he called out towards the basement door. 

Turning on the lamp closest to him, he caught another glimpse of movement followed by what he swore were nails skittering across the darkened dining room. 

“Jethro! I think we have mice!”, shuddering as he said it. 

He heard Jethro’s footsteps headed up the stairs from the basement, when two small shapes ran towards him from the darkness. One tackled the other rolling into Tony’s foot causing him to squeak in surprise. Kittens, his brain finally, helpfully supplied. Two tiny, fluffy kittens. One black and blue eyed, the other green eyed and gray. Both of which were now climbing up his jeans with the help of tiny, but needle sharp nails.

Reaching down Tony gently disengaged the two climbers and brought them up to his face. Two sets of eyes stared gravely into Tonys. Two little mews turned him into a pile of mush.

Looking up he saw Jethro leaning against the door jam smiling at the scene in front of him.

“Kittens, Jethro? You got me kittens?, he said with a slight waver in his voice. “Why?”

Jethro walked over to his husband and kissed him.

“I saw how you looked when we had to call Animal Control to pick up that momma cat and her litter at that crime scene”, he said, gently scratching the heads of the now madly purring fluff balls. “You would have brought them home if you could have”.

“You remembered that? So you went and got me kittens?”, his eyes looking slightly wet. 

“Along with all the appropriate gear.” Jethro said grinning as he turned on another light. “Never should have taken Abby with me. My credit card took a pretty good hit yesterday”.

Tony looked around and saw a climbing tree set up in the far corner of the living room. Cats toys were scattered around the floor. Little beds were set up near the fireplace. 

“Abby wants to get them monogrammed food and water bowls”, Jethro said with a roll of his eyes. 

The black kitten had crawled up onto Tony's shoulder and started licking his ear.

“Boys? Girls?” He asked, giggling at the tickle the ear washing caused. 

“Both boys, 8 weeks old, got vet appointments tomorrow for a check up and first shots”, Jethro said. “You get to name them.”

Tony looked at Jethro, love shining in his eyes. This was the best gift ever he thought. The tired feeling of earlier had disappeared. 

“I love you Jethro, and I know exactly how I'm going to thank you”, he said with a naughty gleam in his green eyes.

“How's that?”.

Setting the kittens on the floor, watching as they dashed off to attack a toy, he drew Jethro into his arms and kissed him deeply. They pulled away from one another when breathing became necessary. 

“Later. In our bed when the kids are asleep”.


End file.
